


Restraint

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Brady, Handcuffs, M/M, Top Sam, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Brady introducing Sam to handcuffs? I mean, Sam was a hunter before Stanford, he knows all about handcuffs, but he's never thought of using them in the bedroom. Essentially Brady cuffing Sam to the bed before fingering himself open then riding Sam. And lots of comforting words from Brady cause Sam's not entirely comfortable being tied up, but he'll do anything for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of forgot the "comforting Sam" portion of this prompt. I got too caught up in what I had going, but thankfully the prompter is lovely and forgave me.   
> Also, I tagged this as under-negotiated kink because there is no discussion of safewords. You should always have a safeword worked out with your partner, especially when trying out new kinks.

Sam eyes the shiny cuffs dangling from Brady’s fingers doubtfully. “You’re sure about this? I mean, I’ve heard about bondage before, I just never saw the point.”

"Aw, come on, Sam. Be a little adventurous. I’ll do my best to make it good," Brady coaxes with a flirty bat of his eyelashes that’s more ridiculous than it is seductive. "If it doesn’t do anything for you, then there’s no point in doing it again, right?"

"Yeah, alright," Sam says, flopping back on the bed gracelessly, arms sprawled above his head, and firing a cheeky grin up at Brady.

"You little shit," Brady laughs, scrambling up the bed to straddle Sam, quickly cuffing his hands together and running the chain between the slats of the headboard. They’re both grinning into the kiss Brady leans downs for, and Sam ends up breaking it off on a laugh.

“You left my shirt on,” he wiggles a little for emphasis, causing the fabric to ride up his belly ever so slightly.

“I think I’ll manage,” Brady’s face slips from playful to seductive as he slides his hands under Sam’s shirt, skimming over smooth skin so lightly that it sends goosebumps rippling through Sam. His shirt ends up bunched just beneath his arms, leaving his chest and belly bare to the cool air of the room. Their next kiss is hotter, deeper, and Sam whimpers into it when Brady starts to flick and tease his nipples with sure fingers.

Brady’s still smirking when he pulls away, sitting up far enough to strip off his own shirt. Sam longs to touch, to let his hands to follow the path Brady’s are taking over his own skin. The cuffs clank against the headboard, and Sam grunts in frustration.

“Relax, Sam,” Brady soothes, caressing Sam’s arms and teasings his fists into unclenching. “Just enjoy the show, baby, hmm?”

With that, Brady slides off of Sam and off the bed. He makes quick work of their jeans and underwear, much to Sam’s surprise, only pausing to snatch lube from the bedside before crawling back onto the bed. He settles over Sam’s chest, startling a gasp from him as Brady bends over, exposing the tight furl of his hole. A lube-wet finger slips back, teasing at it while Brady licks over Sam’s cock. Every bit of him is just out of reach, leaving Sam to pant and watch and moan when his boyfriend starts to suck his cock at the same time he’s fingering his ass open for Sam.

“God, Brady, Brady, please,” Sam writhes under him, straining at the cuffs holding him back, and wishing that he’d stuck to keeping a paper clip somewhere nearby. Brady’s laugh hums around his cock, causing his hips to buck it further into his mouth. Brady comes up laughing, giving the tip one last kitten lick before turning around.

“Like that?” Brady murmurs just over Sam’s mouth, slicking the lube left on his fingers on Sam’s cock while he’s lining them up. He rocks down, letting Sam push inside. The breath of their moans ghosts over their lips, and finally he’s pressing their mouths together, kissing Sam heatedly as the thick cock stretches him wide. “Fuck, Sam, so good,” he gasps as they part, steadying himself with his hands on Sam’s chest.

Giving an encouraging roll of his hips, Sam can only watch as Brady rides him, the blond in control of the pace until Sam can get his feet braced on the bed. Leverage lets him fuck up into his boyfriend, and every cry it tears from Brady’s throat is worth it. It takes longer like this, Sam cuffed and Brady unable to stroke himself lest he lose his balance. The sheer desperation and need on his face when he finally sinks his teeth into his lip to stifle the shout as come splatters across Sam’s chest is possibly the hottest thing Sam has ever seen.

He drives a few more high moans from Brady as he continues to thrust, but all the teasing means he’d not far behind. Brady clenches right when Sam comes, and Sam’s probably going to have bruises on his wrists from the thrashing he does. Brady collapses on his chest, their panting breaths and the slight rattle of the cuff chain the only sound in the room.

“Fuck,” Sam finally huffs, and Brady hums in agreement.

“Good, huh?” he says smugly, words muffled by Sam’s sweaty skin.

“Definitely. Let me up?”

Brady grabs the keys off the bedside, freeing Sam and rubbing gently at the reddened skin of his wrists with a slight frown.

“We’ll get padded cuffs or something next time,” Sam soothes, and Brady perks up.

“Next time?”


End file.
